The Only Exception
by DheaGio
Summary: My first fic. A song fic based on Paramore's The only Exception.1827 "I believe in you Tsunayoshi. "


My First Fic : a song fic

Disclimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira and The Only Exception belong to Paramore.

* * *

The Only Exception

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched as he tried to reassemble it

We were sitting in the garden, his head was lying in my lap. His brown eyes closed, enjoying the peace and the soft wind that was blowing. I brushed my hand against those soft brown flocks. Feeling the gesture, Tsunayoshi opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Kyouya?"

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Why did I love you?" those words slipped effortlessly

Tsunayoshi's eye widened, looking confused and a little afraid. I moved my hand through those soft hairs again and moved his bangs that were covering his eyes.

"When I was a child, I remembered my parents were fighting. He cheated with another woman, when my mother found out, they fight. My father broke his own heart. He cried and cursed at his own weakness and I…could only watch." I said, remembering the past

And my mama swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

"And my mother, she cried too. She swore that she would never forget father's doing. In the end, they divorced. Since then I never believed in love again. "

But, darling, you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception

"That is why I'm…confused. Why did I love you."

Silence followed .Tsunayoshi only looked at me with tender eyes. There was a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Well, maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

Tsunayoshi sat up and hugged me. I'm a little surprised but I returned the hug.

"Why didn't you believe in love?"

I stayed quiet. I tried to remember the reason I didn't believed in love that time. My father and mother's quarrel, the way they cried and then the divorce. I remembered.

"Because I know that love never last. It could be easily shattered. Without love, we don't have to face all the pains that love cause. We only need to find another way to make it alone."

Tsunayoshi tightened his hug.

"Aren't you lonely?"

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now, I had sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

"I have always lived like this. I distance my self and I kept telling myself I'm content with this loneliness." I said, remembering those memories where I could only watch from afar, pushing myself that I'm okay with myself

"Why?" Tsunayoshi's voice quavered

"Because none of it was ever worth the risk. I don't want to feel that feeling again. When my father and mother divorced, they abandon me. They left me alone." I remembered those days, and I hate it.

Well, you are the only exception  
Well, you are the only exception  
Well, you are the only exception  
Well, you are the only exception

Tsunayoshi pulled from the hug.

"What about me?" His eyes full of sadness.

"You," I said, leaning my forehead to his, feeling his warm breath on my face,"are special. You are the only exception for me. The only one who can accept me the way I am. The only one that I loved and I believed."

Tsunayoshi smiled his gentle, loving smile. I hugged him again, kissing his forehead. He buries his face in my chest.

"Kyouya, I promised I will never leave you. I won't hurt you. So that you can believed in love again." He said. He looked at me in the eyes, telling me the sincerity of his words.

"I will hold your words."

Tsunayoshi smiled again. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on his forehead.

I believed in you.

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?" I asked, frowning. I don't like his plan, not at all.

"I'm sure. This is the only way so that Byakuran can be defeated." Your voice was full of determination.

"Can't we found another way without sacrificing you?" my voice was soft, weak, pleading.

You looked at me softly and touched my cheek. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. This is the only way we have to defeat Byakuran. I don't have any choice. This is the only way to safe the future…and to save you."

"What about your words? You promise me that you won't leave me, that you will make me believe love again." I pulled myself from his touch, my voice rising because of anger and sadness. I looked at him with pained eyes. The same, pained ayes looked at me.

"Please, Kyouya. I won't be really dead. I'm only in a suspended animation."

"But there's a possibility that you won't come back."

"I promise I will come back."

"Lie…You're lying. Everything you said was a lie. I shouldn't let myself love you or be near you. Everything is a lie." My hand fisted. Please don't leave me.

"Kyouya…"

"No…" I turned myself to the door, I want to get out from this place, before I'm hurt. But I already am hurt. When I started to loved him, I already let myself be hurt. But I don't want to stop loving him. I closed my eyes, trying to erase those feeling, those memories.

"Please, Kyouya. I don't want to leave you too."

Those words stop me. I looked back and saw you standing there, face looking down, your face was covered with your bangs and your hand was grabbing your chest. I looked at you again. If you don't want to leave, then why? Why did you take that plan?

I walked back to you slowly and touched your cheek. You opened your eyes and looked at me. Your eyes were full of sadness and there were tears in your eyes. My eyes widened.

"Please…" Your voice was soft, weak, pleading and sad. I hugged you, hoping you won't leave me. You returned the hug, clinging to me, and soft sobs could be heard in the room.

I pulled away from the hug and looked at your face. I wiped your tears away, and slowly I kissed you in the lips. Your lips were soft and tender. You returned the kiss.

I pulled away to take a breath and looked at you, caressing your cheek. You hugged me, and I returned the hug.

"I love you." My voice was soft.

"I love you, too. Forever."

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh

I opened my eyes and looked to my side. You weren't there. I sat up from the bed and took my black slack that was thrown on the floor. I walked to the table and found a paper with your writing on it.

_I'm so sorry. I hope you know how much I love you. I promise I will return to your side. Please train my younger self to be stronger, so this future can be saved. _

_Kyouya, don't forget, believe in love._

_I love you._

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

I looked at your face, peacefully sleeping. Every one cried, not knowing anything behind your death. But I do, and that's why I will continue the plan, so your sacrifices won't be wasted.

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

I believe in you Tsunayoshi.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading!!!! This is my first fic so critics are welcomed.

I think Hibari is a little bit ooc...

T_T really sorry...

Please review....

Sorry for the grammar mistake...

T_T

just push the button down here

Thanks a lot


End file.
